1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hats and more particularly to a hat having an angle adjustable solar powered lamp provided on a front portion of the hat's bill.
2. Description of Related Art
A hat is a head covering. It can be worn for protection against sunlight or rain, for ceremonial reasons, for safety, or as a fashion accessory. There is a type of hat having a lamp for illumination commercially available. However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the conventional hat. In detail, the lamp is secured to the front portion of the bill and its illumination direction is about parallel to the bill. Hence, a wearer has to pivot his/her head in order to adjust the illumination angle of the lamp. This is inconvenient. Further, the lamp is battery powered. It is often that the lamp may not emit sufficient light in use due to depletion of the battery. A frequent replacement or recharging of the battery is required. This is cumbersome. Furthermore, the battery is only for supplying power to the lamp. Other electric devices (e.g., mobile phones) cannot be charged by the battery due to no provision of appropriate ports or jacks on the battery. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.